Saint seiya, Saga de Helios
by Tedtakii
Summary: La paz se acaba y los caballeros de bronce (Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki y Ban) tendrán que defender su mundo y a Atenea de las garras de Helios.
1. Capítulo 1: Apartados del mundo

Unas semanas después de que haya muerto Hades, Atenea, estaba sentada en su trono de las doce casas, esperando que algún visitante le visitara. Una de esas visitas, era la de Dohko de libra, pensando que las armaduras de los caballeros ya muertos, deberían escoger ya a un nuevo portador y él sabía perfectamente, quienes son aquellos elegidos. Ella aceptó las palabras del caballero de oro y le pidió que saliera de su habitación para que la dejara pensar. La joven pensaba en esas palabras y en los caballeros de bronce, quería entregarles las armaduras por el coraje que han demostrado en la lucha contra Hades.

Jabu estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque de Tokio, esperando por sus amigos. Miró su reloj para mirar la hora y pudo ver que era demasiado tarde, pero seguía esperando. Unos minutos después, llegaban los demás, se disculparon por la tardanza, ya que tenían una reunión importante con los demás caballeros de bronce, para hablar sobre lo de Hades y como no, así poder celebrar la victoria.

Los cinco, llegaron a la mansión Kido, donde pudieron apreciar el bonito jardín que tenían y aquel hermoso edificio, que al verlo daba mucha impresión. Los caballeros de bronce, al llegar a la entrada, vieron a Shun que los recibieron con amabilidad y luego los llevó ante los demás compañeros. Se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones de la mansión y ahí estaban todos. Seiya con amabilidad saludó, al igual que los demás caballeros. Los cinco, se sentaron junto a los demás y la conversación empezó.

—Bueno, quería habla sobre lo ocurrido con Hades, creo que hemos echo bien, defendiendo a Atenea, aunque, vosotros, habéis impedido que nosotros lucháramos contra el mal— se refirió Seiya a Jabu y a los demás.

—Seiya, estás totalmente equivocado, Atenea nos había pedido que vosotros no entrarais a su habitación y a las doce casas— se quejó Jabu dando un fuerte golpe contra la mesa a causa de su enfado.

—Jabu...no es mi culpa, de que seas débil— dijo Seiya de brazos cruzados y sin mirar a los a su compañero.

Jabu enfadado, se levantó de la silla y se fue de la sala de reuniones, para no escuchar más las palabras de Seiya, que sorprendieron a más de uno. Nachi, Ichi, Geki y Ban, fueron lo siguientes en irse para no dejar solo a su compañero, que estaba pasando por un momento complicado. Nachi, preocupado, le tocó el hombro para que se parase y así tranquilizarlo por lo que le había pasado.

—Jabu, déjalo, vayámonos de aquí, creo que no pintamos nada aquí— intentó Nachi tranquilizar a su compañero.

—Mañana quiero ir a Grecia para hablar con Saori sobre esto, me parece injusto que nos traten como débiles— dijo Jabu muy enfadado.

En ese momento, aparece Seiya, algo arrepentido por las palabras que dijo a su compañero Jabu.

—Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención llamarte débil— se disculpó Seiya con preocupación.

—Lo que pasa es que siempre me has visto débil, pero aquel día en el torneo galáctico has tenido suerte de no haberte enfrentado contra mi— se quejó Jabu muy enfadado.

—Te hubiera vencido, como hizo Shun contigo— dijo Seiya con seriedad.

—¡Lo de Shun no me importa!— gritó enfadado Jabu al escuchar a su rival.

—Pues retiro lo dicho, eres débil, creo que deberías entrenar mucho más si de verdad quieres vencerme— comentó Seiya mientras le daba la espalda al caballero del unicornio.

—Tu me subestimas, no me conoces y tampoco a mis amigos, nosotros os venceremos uno a uno— dijo Jabu muy enfadado.

Seiya se iba sin decir palabras, parecía que no le daba importancia, a Jabu le molestaba que todos les vieran a los cinco como unos débiles, y eso no es así. Nachi, se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras y se fue sin decir palabra alguna. El joven, al quedarse solo, empezó a llorar, pensaba que nadie les quería y que los caballeros de bronce les apartaba del grupo. El caballero de Lobo, alzó la miraba y vio a Ichi delante de él, no sabía en que momento se quedó ahí mirando, pero lo que importa, es que se preocupó por su amigo y está ahí para apoyarlo.

—No somos débiles y no estamos solos— tranquilizó a su amigo, para que dejara de llorar.

—Estoy harto de esta vida, nosotros no pintamos nada entre los caballeros de Atenea— dijo Nachi con alguna lágrima en las mejillas.

—Bueno, pero lo que importa es que somos todos amigos y que tenemos que entrenar, es esa la solución— dijo Ichi.

—Espero que esta amistad no se rompa...también no quiero que Seiya y los demás nos vean como unos débiles— dijo Nachi.

Los dos compañeros se dirigieron hacia unos pisos en mal estado, ellos con unas llaves abrieron el portal y se fueron al último piso, que era donde vivían ellos dos. La casa de ellos, estaba en mal estado, aunque estuviera colocada, las paredes tenían humedades y el suelo estaba muy estropeado, pero no le daban importancia, si de verdad, querían dormir en algún lugar. Nachi en su habitación se miró al espejo, desnudo y pudo ver algo en su muslo derecho, siempre lo tuvo ahí, nunca supo lo que era, pero era muy peculiar, era una marca de nacimiento, con forma de media luna, recordó como Mitsumasa Kido le dijo que aquellas palabras que nunca olvidarían, sobre esa marca.

**Flash Back on:**

Un pequeño niño lloraba por que se hizo daño en la rodilla, pero un hombre muy mayor se acercó a él para curarle la herida. Los dos se fueron a por el botiquín y el hombre al ver una extraña marca en el muslo del niño, solo pensó en una cosa y se la dijo al pequeño.

—Nachi, esa marca es peculiar, será que la diosa de la Luna te ha elegido a ti— contó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—¿La diosa de la Luna?— preguntó Nachi algo intrigado.

—Es la mujer que te acuna y que te cuida, cuando estás pasando por momentos malos, como el de ahora, fijo que estará curándote la rodilla— dijo el hombre.

**Flash back off:**

—La diosa de la Luna... je, que cosas— se dijo a si mismo Nachi al recordar aquellas cosas de la infancia.

Ichi, sin querer entró en la habitación y vio a su amigo desnudo, pero también se fijó en la marca del muslo y le preguntó que era esa marca.

—Que marca más peculiar— dijo Ichi algo avergonzado.

—Pues si, la tengo desde que nací— dijo Nachi.

—La media luna...es ideal para la constelación de tu armadura— comentó Ichi aun avergonzado por lo que estaba viendo.

Nachi se vistió y algo avergonzado preguntó que quería Ichi, cuando el caballero de hidra, dijo que había una carta de Atenea, para asistir a una conferencia en el coliseo de Grecia, cerca de las doce casas. Los dos estaban interesados en ir.

Jabu también recibió la carta de Atenea y se puso contento, ya que su corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente que no sabía como hacerlo parar.

Mientras que Geki y Ban, también recibieron la carta y como no, aceptaron ir, pero al caballero del león le pasaba algo, pensaba que la cosa no iba a ir bien y se lo comentó a Geki.

—No te entiendo Ban...¿qué crees que va a pasar?— preguntó Geki algo intrigado.

—No se, creo que no vamos a ser bien recibidos— respondió Ban muy dudoso.


	2. Las entregas de las armaduras de oro

Los caballeros de bronce habían llegado a Grecia, tenían que dirigirse ahora a las doce casas del santuario y luego ir al coliseo para ir a la charla. Estaban nerviosos, por que pensaban que podría pasar algo malo, pero iban con la seguridad de que no les iba a pasar nada, pero Ban tenía el presentimiento desde la anterior noche y no podía dejar de pensar en lo malo.

Al llegar, vieron a Shun esperándolos, pero tenía un rostro serio, pero a los caballeros de bronce no le dieron importancia, así que siguieron al caballero de andrómeda, hasta las gradas del coliseo. Estaban en primera fila, pero Shun, se despidió de ellos, ya que tenía que estar en el centro. Ellos cinco, pudieron contemplar como los otros caballeros de bronce, se reunían junto a Atenea, Jabu se puso contento, ya que pudo ver a Saori, después de tanto tiempo. Atenea, llamó a varios soldados, que se acercaban con las armaduas de oro de Virgo, Sagitario, Libra, Leo y Acuario. Todos se preguntaba para que diablos estaban esas armaduras ahí.

Ichi, mientras miraba el espectáculo, un hombre se sentó a su lado, estaba encapuchado de arriba abajo, pero se pudo percibir que podría ser una mujer, ya que los labios estaban pintados, olía a rosas y era muy alto. Ichi se dio cuenta y se quedó mirando durante un buen rato, pregúntandose por que esa persona, le resultaba familiar.

Atenea se acercó a los caballeros de bronce (Seiya y los demás) para entregarles algo, pero seguían en silencio, aunque la diosa se dignó a hablar.

—Bien, os he traído aquí, para entregaros las armaduras de oro de Virgo, Sagitario, Leo, Libra y Acuario, por vuestra participación en la guerra santa contra Hades y quisiera que vosotros cinco seáis los protectores de las doce casas del santuario— dijo Atenea.

Jabu al escuchar eso, llegó a pensar en muchas cosas, como que ellos también han participado y que han estado presentes en todos los momentos de la guerra santa. El caballero del unicornio salió del coliseo y se encontró con Dohko de libra, que estaba apoyado contra una columna de las afueras del coliseo. Jabu intentó pasar sin que le dijera nada, pero el antiguo caballero de oro se puso detrás de él, haciendo que el joven se parara.

—Preguntarás por que me he ido ¿no?— dijo Jabu disgustado por lo que había visto en el coliseo.

—No hace falta, se lo sientes— dijo Dohko.

—Entonces déjame tranquilo— se quejó Jabu muy enfadado.

En ese momento, se presentó un encapuchado ante Jabu, el caballero de bronce se quedó sorprendido por aquella silueta misteriosa que apareció de la nada.

—Jabu de Unicornio, yo mismo te entrenaré— se oyó una voz detrás de aquella capucha, que hizo temblar al joven.

En el coliseo, los demás caballeros de bronce tenían un poco de envidia al ver aquella entrega. Atenea, volteó la cabeza, solo para mirarles a ellos, pero su rostro se tornó a una seriedad, luego, ella volvió a lo que estaba y su sonrisa volvió a salir. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce se levantaron de mala manera y abandonaron el coliseo, cuando se encontraron con la misma imagen que estaba viendo Jabu de Unicornio. Dohko, se dio la vuelta y vio a los cuatro caballeros.

—Vaya, también estáis aquí— dijo Dohko.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí Jabu?— preguntó Ban preocupado.

En ese momento, aparecieron otros cuatro encapuchados, que rodearon a los caballeros de bronce.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Geki muy nervioso.

Los cuatro encapuchados se acercaron a Dohko, junto al otro, que estaba enfrente de Jabu.

—Os lo explicaré, pero ahora no, en otro momento— dijo Dohko.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Nachi algo nervioso.

—Mañana os quiero ver en el coliseo. Tiene que ser a las 11:00— dijo Dohko.

Dohko y los encapuchados se fueron de ahí, sin dejar que los caballeros de bronce pudieran hablar. Jabu, era el que estaba más afectado, ante aquellas extrañas figuras.

La charla acabó, Seiya y los demás estaban reunidos junto a Atenea para agradecer lo que ella hizo por ellos.

—Gracias Atenea, protegeremos las doce casas de cualquier enemigo— prometió Seiya a su diosa.

—Pues venga, ir entrando en vuestras respectivas casas— dijo Atenea mientras señalaba a las casas.

Seiya y los demás fueron a sus casas, estaban contentos, aunque un poco tristes, por que esos lugares pertenecieron a los antiguos caballeros de oro, pero lo que les hacía felices, era el saber que tenían a Atenea cerca para protegerla.

A las tantas de la noche, en un acampado no muy lejos del coliseo griego, los caballeros de bronce estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera, conversando sobre lo ocurrido hoy, pero el que estaba más callado era Jabu, ya que seguía sorprendido con lo que había visto hoy en la salida del coliseo. La voz del encapuchado le resultaba familiar, era como si lo conociera de antes.

—Jabu, estás así desde que Dohko contactó con nosotros ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?— preguntó intrigado Geki mientras veía a su compañero muy afectado.

—Esa voz me resultaba familiar— dijo Jabu muy nervioso.

Ichi se levantó y se dirigió hacia un árbol, donde se apoyó para poder contemplar el paisaje, cuando tuvo que interrumpir la conversación con algo que le preocupaba, él sabía que era cuando estaba en la charla y la misteriosa mujer o hombre, lo que sea, se sentara a su lado.

—Es raro, pero antes...en el coliseo...— interrumpió Ichi un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué ocurre Ichi?— preguntó Nachi intrigado.

—En el coliseo vi a uno de esos encapuchados, me miró y pude contemplar que tenía los labios pintados, es decir que era una mujer y lo que más llamaba la atención de esa mujer, era ese aroma a rosas, no se, pero me ha sido muy raro— contó Ichi todo lo que había visto en el coliseo.

—Fijo que son unos tipos duros que contrató Dohko, pero no tiene por que ser, que esos encapuchados sean los que vosotros pensáis— dijo Geki sin darle importancia a la cosa.

—Tendrías que haberle escuchado hablar...su voz me resultaba familiar— dijo Jabu.

Ban estaba pensativo, no se metía en la conversación, en su cabeza le daba vueltas lo que había pensado el día antes de partir a Grecia, sabía perfectamente que algo malo iba a pasar y así fue, pero pensó que igual no iba a ser tanto como él creyó haber pensado.

—Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, ya que tenemos una cita con Dohko a las once de la mañana— dijo Nachi mientras se tumbaba en el suelo.

—Espero que no sea nada malo— dijo Jabu que hacía lo mismo que Nachi.

Los demás también se echaron, pero Ichi fue el último en hacerlo, había algo que le torturaba la mente y era aquel encapuchado que se había sentado junto a él y que le resultaba familiar


	3. La conversación de Dohko con Ikki

**Capítulo 3: La conversación de Dohko con Ikki**

_Un puño enorme se acerca a Nachi, el caballero del lobo se puso muy nervioso al verlo, estaba temblando del miedo._

—_¡¿Oh?! ¡¿Dé dónde sale ese puño tan grande?!— preguntó Nachi aterrorizado._

_Nachi puso su brazo para intentar detenerlo, pero desgraciadamente, el puño le cortó el brazo, saliendo una gran cantidad de sangre._

—_¡¿Qué?!— gritó Nachi dolorido —¡Aaaaah! ¡Me ha cortado el brazo!_

_El puño grande volvió y le cortó la pierna, Nachi no paraba de gritar del dolor y luego le cortó el otro brazo. El caballero de lobo estaba sufriendo por lo que le estaba pasando, estaba sudando por aquella situación._

—_¡La armadura no sirve de nada!— gritó Nachi aterrorizado —¡El...el puño de Ikki es como una espada!_

_Luego el puño volvió y el cuerpo de Nachi se destripó entero, saliendo de su cuerpo todos sus órganos, acabando por enseñar media parte de su esqueleto. Luego, el puño le cortó la cabeza, que salió rodando por el suelo, mostrando un horrible rostro con una sonrisa espantosa._

—¡Aaaaah!— gritaba Nachi espantado por aquella horrible pesadilla.

Ichi se despertó tras el grito de su amigo y le intentó despertar, para que se tranquilizara. Nachi sudando miró a su compañero y mostró una cara llena de espanto.

—¿Es la misma pesadilla?— preguntó Ichi preocupado.

—Si...no lo soporto— dijo Nachi sudando a causa de la pesadilla.

—Ikki de Fénix te ha dejado una enorme cicatriz en tu mente, espero que algún día lo superes— dijo Ichi.

—En estos lo que me importa es ser más fuerte y vengarme, para poder quitarme esta horrible pesadilla, es como si me torturara desde lejos ese miserable de Ikki— dijo Nachi recordando la derrota que tuvo contra su peor enemigo.

En la casa de Leo, Ikki era visitado por Dohko, el antiguo caballero de bronce se preguntaba por que el maestro de Shiryu le visitaba a él y no a su alumno.

—¿A qué vienes Dohko?— preguntó Ikki dudoso ante la presencia del antiguo caballero de oro.

—Vengo a pedirte algo— dijo Dohko mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados.

—¿El qué?— preguntó Ikki.

—Quiero que le pidas disculpas al caballero de lobo, por que el mal que le has dado, le está causando pesadillas y sufre por culpa de esa horrible visión— dijo Dohko.

—Ja, ¿pedirle disculpas a ese perrito faldero? Si fuera más fuerte hubiera esquivado mi ataque, pero como no lo es, recibió la Ilusión Fantasma y ahora tiene esas pesadillas— dijo Ikki mientras se reía de Nachi.

—Algún día recibirás el castigo por el daño psicológico que le has hecho al caballero del lobo, y si preguntas por que le defiendo, es porque él, Jabu y los demás, se merecen una oportunidad. Lo que no entiendo, es porque alguno de vosotros llevan la armadura de oro, cuando hicisteis daño a cinco jóvenes en aquel torneo galáctico, lo digo, porque tú, incluyendo Hyoga y alguno más, llamasteis débiles a los caballeros de bronce, ahora, veréis como en un futuro, ellos os vencerán a vosotros por haberlos tomado por unos enclenques— defendió Dohko a los caballeros de bronce.

Eran las diez de la mañana, los caballeros de bronce se dirigieron hacia el coliseo, donde habían quedado con Dohko y aquellos encapuchados. Ellos se sentaron en las gradas para esperar la visita hasta las once. Nachi, en un momento, se levantó, ya que tenía ganas de ir al lavabo. Mientras estaba distraído, vio una sombra que le envolvió completamente. Él joven se dio la vuelta y vio una silueta ensombrecida. Nachi, se acercó solo para poder ver quien podría ser, cuando pudo contemplar con sus propios ojos al mismísimo Junkers de Lobo, el antiguo portador de su armadura.

—¡Se supone que estás muerto!— gritó Nachi muy asustado.

—Nachi...por fin doy contigo— dijo aquella imagen fantasmal.

—¿Eres el espíritu de Junkers?— preguntó Nachi con la voz temblorosa.

El espíritu del antiguo caballero de lobo, desapareció ante los ojos negros de Nachi. El joven asustado no se imaginaba lo que había visto, ni si quiera se daba cuenta que tenía la cremallera del pantalón sin cerrar y al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojó como un tomate. El caballero de bronce, corrió a contarselo a sus compañeros, cuando los vio con Dohko. Pensó que el caballero de oro había llegado antes de lo previsto.

—Hola Nachi, no te había visto— dijo Dohko con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos se sentaron en las gradas y querían escuchar las palabras del antiguo caballero de Oro.

—Bien, me gustaría contaros algo muy importante— dijo Dohko mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados.

En el momento en el que Dohko dijo aquella frase, los doce encapuchados aparecieron alrededor de los cinco jóvenes. Ellos no sabían quienes podían ser, pero no había ninguna duda de que el cosmos de esos hombres eran especiales y notaban una energía positiva.

—Quiero contaros, que el caballero de Aries, Mu, tiene un hermano capaz de resucitar a los muertos, por eso estoy aquí, para que podáis ver el resultado de ese hombre y he pensado, que podríamos entrenaros— dijo Dohko que miraba la arena del coliseo.

—No te entiendo...¿quiénes son ellos?— preguntó Jabu algo nervioso.

En ese momento, los encapuchados se quitaron aquellas capas que les cubrían, mostrando así su verdadero rostro. Las caras de todos los caballeros de bronce lo decían todo, aquellos hombres eran los antiguos caballeros de oro (Mu, Aldebarán, Deathmask, Shura, Aioria, Saga, Shaka, Milo, Camus y Afrodita). En ese momento, aparecieron unos guardias del santuario, los caballeros de oro salieron de ahí para que nadie los viera.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Jabu algo intrigado.

—La diosa Atenea os quiere ver— ordenó el guardia del santuario.

En el camerino de Atenea, la joven estaba preparándose para hablar con los caballeros de bronce de algo que pensó desde hace unos días. Mientras pensaba, la habitación se oscureció cuando apareció un hombre con una armadura verde, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, era muy alto y de rasgos árabes.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Atenea muy asustada.

—Soy Alím de Tritón, soy uno de los caballeros del Dios Helios y vine para acabar con tu vida— se presentó el misterioso muchacho con amenaza hacia la diosa.

—Vaya, creo que no tengo otra opción— dijo Atenea mientras cerraba los ojos.

La fuerza de Atenea hizo que Alím se teletransportada al exterior y la sorpresa, de que la diosa estaba ante él, decidida en luchar contra él. Los dos se miraron fijamente, el caballero de tritón agarró el cuerno que portaba en su espalda, y con fuerza lo hizo sonar, provocando en el río que estaba al lado una enorme ola. Atenea se sorprendió ante la energía del caballero de Tritón. La ola se acercaba hacia la diosa, ella temía en lo peor, cuando otra misteriosa fuerza frenó la ola. Atenea, al abrir los ojos, pudo ver que era Jabu y los demás, que aparecieron para proteger a la diosa.

—¿Quiénes sois?— preguntó Alim enfadado.

—Somos los caballeros de bronce y vamos a acabar contigo— dijo Jabu decidido en defender a su diosa.


	4. Capítulo 4: Alím de Tritón

**Nuevo capítulo, estoy desaparecida por que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, pero de los fanfics no me olvido y como no, seguiré publicando sobre esta historia, espero que os guste y que me disculpen por tardar **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la serie de Saint seiya, el malo es mio y tranquilos, que no mataré a nadie ;)**

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? No necesito vuestra ayuda— se quejó Atenea ante la presencia de los caballeros de bronce.

Jabu no hizo caso a las palabras de Atenea, así que atacó a su enemigo. Pegó un gran salto, para golpear al caballero de Tritón, pero su enemigo sacó una paleta enorme, que pudo frenar a tiempo el golpe de Jabu y con fuerza, lanzó al joven contra un árbol. Ichi, al ver el violento ataque, decidió atacar para vengarse por lo ocurrido, el joven, enseñó sus afilados colmillos de sus puños y usó el ataque de los Colmillos de la Hidra, pero el caballero de Tritón usó de nuevo su paleta y destrozó las garras afiladas del joven y con fuerza, usó su arma, golpeando así a Ichi, lanzándole al agua. Ban enfadado se abalanzó contra Alím con su Rugido del León, el caballero de tritón sacó su cuerno y lo hizo sonar, provocando que el agua del río se convirtiera en afiladas flechas, que salieron disparadas hacia el caballero de León, deshaciéndose así del ataque del joven y por sorpresa, se le clavó una de esas flechas de agua en su abdomen. Geki fue el siguiente en atacar, el grandullón, fue hacia su enemigo corriendo, que fue capaz de golpear a Alím en el abdomen, haciendo que el enemigo sangrara por la boca, pero por sorpresa, el caballero de Tritón se hizo agua y se teletransportó detrás de Geki y por sorpresa, agarró al caballero del Oso por la espalda y empezó a ahogarle. Geki empezó a sentirse mal, ya que le faltaba el aire y a causa de eso, se desmayó. El caballero de Tritón giró su cabeza y pudo ver a Nachi temblando del miedo, no sabía si iba atacar o no, pero lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza es el mal estado que tenía sus compañeros. Alím, fue hacia Nachi y con su paleta, intentó golpear al joven, pero una fuerza, apareció golpeando al caballero haciendo que se cayera al suelo a causa del golpe.

—¿Quién ha sido?— preguntó Alím muy enfadado.

Jabu, que estaba en el suelo, pudo abrir sus ojos, viendo varias siluetas que les resultaba familiar.

—He sido yo— dijo aquella silueta.

—No puede ser, es Seiya— dijo muy enfadado Alím.

Jabu al escuchar el nombre de Seiya, el joven no podía aguantar la rabia que tenía hacia el caballero de pegaso.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Seiya muy enfadado.

—Eso a ti no te importa— dijo de mala educación Alím.

El caballero de Tritón se convirtió en agua ante los ojos de Seiya y los demás, que pudo escaparse sin problemas.

—Vaya, se ha escapado— se quejó Hyoga.

—Eso no importa, en este momento tenemos a Jabu y a los demás heridos, tenemos que llevarlos a un hospital rápido— dijo preocupado Seiya.

Ikki se acercó a Nachi y empezó a reírse de él.

—Eres un cobarde, te tenías que haber enfrentado a él. Eres la vergüenza de los caballeros de bronce— se rió Ikki del joven caballero de lobo.

Nachi se agachó la cabeza, se sentía humillado ante las palabras de Ikki y lo peor, siempre recordaba la espantosa visión que le provocó el caballero de Fénix.

Pasaron los días y los caballeros de bronce se recuperaron de las heridas. Nachi, estaba muy afectado, se sentía como un cobarde por lo ocurrido, pero sabía perfectamente que era un enemigo muy fuerte y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder enfrentarse a él. Jabu, se sentía débil, en esos momentos en lo único en lo que pensaba, era en entrenar duro, al igual que sus compañeros. Ellos querían irse a entrenar a los lugares donde consiguieron sus armaduras, pero algunos maestros fallecieron en combate o por enfermedad.

—Chicos, creo que esto de ser caballero es duro...me siento débil—dijo Jabu muy afectado.

—Yo creo que sería mejor, ir a buscar a Dohko, creo que nos ofreció algo que nos podría interesar— recordó Geki.

—Bien, entonces vayamos al coliseo— dijo Jabu decidido.

Los caballeros de bronce se dirigieron hacia el coliseo, donde podían apreciar varios jóvenes entrenar en la arena. Así que se sentaron en las gradas para ver si veían a Dohko. Jabu seguía afectado, así que decidió levantarse, pero por sorpresa, se encontró con Atenea de cara.

—Sa...Saori...¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Jabu sorprendido ante la presencia de la joven.

—Jabu, por lo ocurrido aquel día en el río, te pido que te vayas de Grecia junto a los demás, ya sabes que tu fuerza no es lo suficiente para poder defenderme— dijo Saori seriamente.

—¡¿Irme?!— gritó Jabu muy sorprendido.

Los demás escucharon a Jabu gritar y salieron corriendo para ver lo que pasaba, cuando vieron lo mismo que estaba viendo su compañero.

—¿Qué ocurre Jabu? ¿Qué hace Atenea aquí?— preguntó Ichi intrigado.

Atenea no hizo caso a las preguntas de Ichi y tampoco a las de Jabu.

—Lo siento, pero no me gustaría que se muera alguien por mi culpa— dijo Atenea.

—Tú no sabes de qué estás hablando, podemos ser más fuertes que Seiya y los demás— se quejó Jabu, que se sentía rechazado por parte de Saori.

—Lo siento Jabu, devolver las armaduras al santuario— ordenó Saori.

Jabu y los demás se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Saori, vieron, como las cajas de sus armaduras, desaparecían de sus espaldas y fueros teletransportadas hacia el santuario. Los cinco caballeros se pusieron tristes y empezaron a llorar, ya que perdieron lo que más apreciaban, sus armaduras.

Al día siguiente, los caballeros de bronce decidieron partir hacia Japón, no dejaban de mirar al Santuario. Podían sentir el cosmos de sus armaduras desde ahí. Ellos tenían la tentación de volver a recuperar sus armaduras, así que decidieron dar la vuelta para ir al santuario, pero Jabu les frenó.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres recuperar las armaduras?— preguntó Ban.

—No podemos recuperarlas, ya no somos caballeros de bronce, recordar esa parte— recordó Jabu triste.

Todos se pusieron a llorar, pero un cosmos familiar hizo que los cinco muchachos giraran la cabeza, ellos se sorprendieron, ya que esa persona era Dohko de Libra. El caballero de oro se acercó a los cinco y con cariño les aceptó como si fuera de su familia.

—Dohko...¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó Jabu sorprendido.

El caballero de oro con un gesto, hizo que las cinco armaduras de bronce aparecieran ante los ojos de los muchachos. Ellos se pusieron muy contentos y agradecieron la ayuda que Dohko les prestó.

—¿Porqué lo haces? Somos débiles— dijo Jabu mientras le caía una lágrima en la mejilla.

—Os merecéis una oportunidad—dijo Dohko con una sonrisa en los labios.

En ese momento aparecieron los caballeros de oro, supuestamente muertos, pero según Dohko habían sido resucitados.

—Aun sigo alucinando, pero me alegra que los caballeros de oro decidan ayudar a unos debiluchos y os lo agradezco— dijo Jabu enseñando por fin su hermosa sonrisa.


End file.
